


Need

by hellotweetygirl



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Skinship, fluffity do dah, the drunken adventures of kibum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotweetygirl/pseuds/hellotweetygirl
Summary: Kibum has a particular habit, Minho has a particular need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired because this happens all the time. Also, SHINee on Weekly Idol…

It always started this way. The seal laugh was the sure sign that in moments it would start. Minho braced himself for it and wasn’t disappointed. The laugh turned into total physical collapse and a collapsing Kibum was always in need of someone to catch him. Conveniently, Minho was someone who always had open arms.

The bundle of fluffy blond hair dove into his side hiding his face and Minho could feel the sharp fingers digging into his sides clutching at more than just fabric. Despite himself he felt the twitch in his lips grow into a full blown grin. He glanced down and caught the mischief broadcasting from his friend’s telltale slightly glassy eyes as he looked up through his lashes. Obeying an invisible cue that glint turned sickly sweet. Knowing exactly what was coming Minho averted his eyes and swallowed thickly. Outrageously, the following display of aegyo continued for some minutes with no shame from the offending party as he hung off of the taller boy’s arm and invaded his personal space. The blush that began in Minho’s cheeks quickly spread, running and pricking all over his skin. He hated Kibum a little for doing this, he knew perfectly well he was being shocking and chose to play up his charms simply for the sake of being a brat. It wasn’t cute it was embarrassing, he mentally huffed. But no one was ever going to change Kibum; he must be accepted for who he was.

Gently but firmly he wound his arms around the elder boy’s waist and corralled him in the circle of his arms, effectively cutting off his show. He pressed into him forehead to forehead- grinning and suddenly pulling a face giving him back a taste of his own cute medicine. Kibum’s laugh sounded again and he covered his face with his hands reeling with the ridiculousness of their actions. They made a funny pair the two of them, one feeding off of any attention he could get, the other wanting to avoid unnecessary… attention. He began to back off of the embrace and release his friend but Kibum buried his face in the crook of his neck and he could feel his fingers again digging in seeking purchase.

“Don’t. Please don’t. Just let me stay.”

Minho sighed. Without a doubt he knew that a tipsy Kibum with lowered inhibitions and heightened neediness was like holding a live firecracker but how could he push him away? He knew why the lithe dancer acted out in this way. He knew it was plainly and simply an excuse- an excuse that would get him attention- and get him close to someone. Minho was secretly glad it was usually him. Of course he knew there were easier, less embarrassing, ways of Kibum getting the skinship he needed… 

But in the end, he reflected as he tucked him close into his side, Minho was never really one who needed ‘easy’.


End file.
